Of Insecurities and Tears
by mizfab
Summary: "I love you. You, you, you. Not Tori, not Alissa Vaughnn, nobody but you."/ When Jade's insecurities left her in shambles, Beck helps her up again.


**Hey, so yeah, I wrote another one-shot that has been nagging in my head all week. It was inspired by a scene in Skins where Effy was hiding under a bed and Freddie looking for her :D So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, every episode will be about Beck and Jade making out. Hah.**

Jade glanced at her own reflection in the vanity mirror. She studied solemnly at the image of a sad, broken girl staring back at her. With a heavy sigh and a quick shake of her head to clear away negative thoughts, Jade picked up her make up and began putting her mask on. She made sure to emphasize her eyes with dark eyeliner. It was a way to shield her emotions from everyone. Everyone except for Beck. The mere thought of him grazed a smile on her pink lips and chased away any bad emotions lingering in her. Her smile didn't last long though as it instantly dropped at the sound of crashes originating from downstairs. With a deep breath, Jade cast a last glance at her mirror before exiting her room.

Descending down the stairs felt more like racing across a battlefield. Angry screams and shouts rang in the air, followed by curses and crashes. Jade leaped across a broken picture frame and headed straight for the door. The yells of her parents were embedded in her mind.

_"Don't you dare throw the custody of that girl at me! She has been nothing but a burden!"_

_"If you were around often, she wouldn't be that way! She's your problem now!"_

Instead of taking her car, Jade decided to walk to Beck's house. It took her a good twenty minutes to reach there but the journey in a freezing weather helped her numb her emotions. Jade blew on her frozen fingers as she waited for Beck to answer his door. Beck's grin that greeted her lifted up the heavy feeling on her heart.

"Babe, what are you doing here? I thought I'm supposed to pick you up?," he questioned, ushering her inside. Jade sighed when the warm air of the RV enveloped her.

"I just felt like going for a walk today," she answered nonchalantly. Beck's jaw dropped open in shock.

"You walked? In this weather? Are you crazy?" he scolded. Reaching for the blanket on his bed, Beck draped the thick material around Jade despite the fact that she still had her coat on.

"Don't be such a worry-wart," she rolled her eyes, "I like cold."

"Yeah? Well, you'll be saying otherwise once your pretty little toes are cut off from frostbite."

Jade smiled a little at his words and subconsciously pulled the blanket tighter around her. She observed as Beck ran around the RV, gathering up his stuffs.

"Are you done yet or do you need to put your make up on?" she teased. Beck shot her an exasperated look before slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"You're so funny, babe."

"I know," Jade grinned. She wrapped her hand around Beck's and pulled them outside to his truck.

Beck glanced at the girl next to him every few minutes. She was silent ever since they got intp the truck and opted to stare out the window. He knew from the moment she knocked on his door that something was amiss. Her attitude was still the same but her eyes held something. Beck just knew.

"Jade?" he broke the silence.

"What?"

"Did something happen last night?" Beck could sense Jade stiffening in her seat. Her hand immediately went to her hair where she pushed it behind her ear, a nervous habit of hers that Beck knew so well.

"Nothing ," she answered back sharply. Beck raised an eyebrow in disbelief. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jade chewing on her nail. Yes, she definitely was lying.

"Babe, I know you like the back of my own hand. Something happened yesterday."

Silence surrounded them for a few seconds. "They're arguing again," Jade spoke quietly. "None of them wants my custody. Big surprise, huh?"

Beck swerved into the parking lot and quickly pulled the truck to a stop. He maneuvered on his seat so to face Jade but she refused to look his way. "Jade—"

"I don't—I don't care, okay!" she snapped, fumbling with her safety belt, "I don't freaking care if they want me or not! I just don't."

He watched helplessly as she threw the door open and turned her back to him. Beck knew better than to force her to talk about something that really saddens her. He climbed out of the truck before rounding it and taking her hand in his. Together, they made their way into the school's building. Beck kissed her temple as a silent reassuring.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked. Jade didn't reply.

Jade was in a _really _bad mood. Not the usual bitterness and sarcastic remarks, no, it was ten times worse. A freshman got cold coffee poured down his pants when he accidentally bumped into Jade. A girl who was giggling a little too loudly during study hall was kicked off her chair. Rex's head was ripped off and thrown into a toilet when he called her a 'witch'.

Beck desperately tried to subdue her without getting himself whip lashed but it seemed like nothing could calm her down. Fortunately, his kisses and hugs could still refrain her from going into a murdering frenzy. Her skin almost tingled with anger as they waited in line to buy their lunch.

"This line is not moving. Why is it not moving?" she demanded.

"It is, babe. You just got to be patient," he said calmly. Jade proceeded to glare daggers at a girl who smiled at Beck.

"It's bad enough that I'm starving to death waiting to buy my lunch, but a slut just _have_ hit on you!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Beck wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stroked the sliver of skin there. "Look," he pointed at the line, "we're almost at the front. You're not starving to death."

Jade continued to scowl and crossed her arms in front of her chest. They ordered their respective meals—veggy burrito for her and an all-cheese pizza for him—and headed to their usual lunch table. She groaned loudly upon seeing Tori, Andre and Robbie already seated.

"Why do we have to sit with them?" Jade grumbled, ignoring Tori's glare.

"Because they're our friends." Beck pushed on her shoulders so that she was sitting on the plastic bench. He sat next to her and smiled at their friends.

"That gank is _not _my friend," Rex suddenly said. His head was stitched back by Cat and was still a little drenched.

"Say another word and I will shove that thing up where the sun doesn't shine," Jade threatened with a growl. Tori threw her French Fry down and stood up abruptly.

"Jade, I don't know why you have to be such a bitter gank all the time," she voiced. "I think Robbie deserves an apology."

Jade calmly set down her fork to glower at the girl. "You don't tell me what to do." Andre was sending worried looks over to Beck by now.

Tori crossed her arms and shifted her stance. "I'm tired of your rude and just downright bitchy attitude and I'm pretty sure everyone here thinks the same."

Jade sprang to her feet, which causes Beck and Andre to leap up as well. Beck tried to pull her backwards but it only resulted in her slapping his hands away quiet painfully.

"Vega, I am warning you. If you don't shut your mout I will—"

"What?" Tori interrupted. "You'll pour coffee on my hair again? You know what Jade, if you keep up with this childish persona, pretty soon all your friends will not want to even be _near_ you. Not even Beck. He'll grow sick and tired of you."

Andre and Beck prepared themselves to untangle yet another catfight. They expected Jade to tackle Tori across the table and swing her around. They imagined Tori's frightened shrieks and Jade's furious screams to catch people's attention. But what Jade did was nothing that ever came across their minds.

Jade ran away.

Beck stared at the blur of brown and black darting in between students in disbelief. He averted his attention to the other girl in front of him.

"What the hell was that, Tori?" he spat angrily. Gathering up his bag and Jade's abandoned one, Beck quickly retraced his girlfriend's steps.

He was halfway down the empty hall when a voice halted his steps.

"Beck, Beck, wait!" Tori ran up to him. "I didn't mean it like that—but she was crossing the line—"

"_You _crossed the line," Beck cut her off, "She was having a rough week. You know what? Stay away from Jade until I tell you it's okay to talk to her."

He left without even waiting for her reply. Beck got into his truck and drove to the only place Jade could call home; his RV.

Beck was stunned to see his empty RV. "Jade?" he called out. He checked the small bathroom only to find it empty. With a frustrated sigh, Beck pulled out his mobile phone and began dialing the numbers he memorized so well.

The music to a Beatle's song suddenly blared inside the small convertible home. Beck frowned in confusion. He searched for the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from—under his bed. Beck got down on all fours to peer under his bed. A pair of blue eyes stared back at him, nearly causing him a heart attack.

"Jade? What are you doing down there?" he asked incredulously. Jade sniffled and he could see her lip trembling.

"She's right," she whispered so faintly he had to strain his ears to hear her. "She's right about everything."

"What—"

"My parents hate me, they say I'm nothing but a burden. I don't have friends. Nobody likes me and you're going to—to leave me for her."

Beck frowned at the stray tears that fell sideways down her face. He laid down flat on his chest and reached out for her.

"That's not true, Jade. I won't leave you."

"You're just saying that!" Jade sobbed out. "Even your parents want you to date Vega instead of the goth girl. I'm just the bitter girl who everyone hates."

Beck's heart broke as Jade covered her face with her hands and curled herself up in a ball. Pushing up from the floor, he walked to the foot of the bed and reached under for Jade's feet. He pulled Jade out from under the bed while she was still crying. Beck instantly gathered her in his arms.

"I love you. You, you, you. Not Tori, not Alissa Vaughnn, nobody but you. Do you hear me? Your parents are screw ups and heartless jerks but I'm here for you. _I love you._"

"I didn't want to be mean and—and bitchy all the time," she choked out. "I'm sorry, Beck."

"I know, Jade, I know."

Jade clung to his waist as she buried her face on his chest. Beck rubbed her back soothingly while rocking them back and forth. For a while, Jade's heartbreaking sobs were the only sounds in the RV.

Later, much later, they were lying side by side on his bed. Or to be specific, Jade was draped almost completely on top of him, her arms tight around his waist. Beck was running his fingers absentmindedly up and down her back while humming her favorite song.

"Beck?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't stop loving me." Jade's scared and fragile voice caused a sensation to stir inside his chest. Beck pulled her closer to him and tilted her chin up for a kiss.

"I promise."

With a watery smile, Jade laid her head back on his chest. She began humming along to his tune and fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt.

"Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to clean under your bed."

Beck smiled and kissed her again. It was impossible for him to ever stop loving this girl. Her parents may think she was another disappointment, the students may distant themselves from her but they don't know her the way he does. They don't love Jade the way Beck does.

**I actually had a vertigo attack while editing this story on the site. Lol too much Bade I guess. Reviews are even better than Jade shoving Rex up where the sun doesn't shine :**3


End file.
